tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Crazy Day
* Michael Brandon * Mark Moraghan |series=14 |series_no=14.14 |number=342 |released= * 28th October 2010 * 19th December 2010 * 18th May 2011 * 1st June 2011 * 18th October 2011 * 21st April 2012 * 27th May 2012 * 1st September 2016 |previous=Thomas and the Snowman Party |next=Jumping Jobi Wood! }} Thomas' Crazy Day is the fourteenth episode of the fourteenth series. Plot Percy has popped a piston, so Thomas goes to visit him at the Steamworks. Percy looks very upset, so Thomas promises that, once he is mended, they will play together. This makes Percy very happy and Thomas sets off for Knapford. At Knapford, Thomas meets the Misty Island logging locos - Bash, Dash and Ferdinand. Sir Topham Hatt arrives and tells Thomas that he must take the three to Brendam Docks, as there is very important freight there that must be loaded by the end of the day. On the way to the docks, Thomas remembers that he promised to play with Percy, but is worried that if he does, the logging locos will not think he is a really useful engine. Then, Thomas has an idea - he will do both things at the same time. At Brendam Docks, the Logging Locos are very excited - they have never seen the docks before. Thomas introduces the logging locos to Cranky. Thomas then tells Cranky to tell the Misty Island engines all about the docks whilst he does other things. And with that, Thomas puffs hastily away to the Steamworks where he tells Percy that they are playing hide and seek and tells him to hide. Then, Thomas goes back to the docks where he discovers that Cranky has been very unfriendly and has not spoken to the Logging Locos at all. Thomas tells Cranky to help Bash, Dash and Ferdinand load freight whilst he does something important and he leaves the docks again. Thomas attempts to find Percy, but, after a while, decides to go back to the docks. Once there, Thomas cannot believe his eyes; Cranky is lifting Ferdinand and is about to lower him onto the deck of a ship. It turns out that Cranky had misunderstood what Thomas had meant. Thomas orders Cranky to put Ferdinand back onto the rails and sets off to find Percy once more, but to no avail. Percy, looking very sad, comes out of his hiding place. Thomas realises all the chaos he has caused and invites Percy to Brendam Docks so that they can both have fun and be really useful with the logging locos at the same time. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Victor * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Henry * James * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Salty * Diesel * Big Mickey Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Knapford * MC BUNN * The Coal Hopper * The Washdown * Misty Island Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and Ferdinand * Keith Wickham as Percy, Dash and Sir Topham Hatt * Matt Wilkinson as Bash, Cranky and Victor US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Bash * Kerry Shale as Dash and Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand and Cranky * David Bedella as Victor Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifteenth episode of the fourteenth series. * Stock footage from the thirteenth series episodes, Toby's New Whistle and Time For a Story is used as well as edited stock footage from Creaky Cranky. * A shortened version of the episode was uploaded to the show's official page on the PBS Kids website. Mark Moraghan also re-narrated the episode. Goofs * When Thomas puffs backwards out of the Steamworks, his siderods do not move. * The first two times that Thomas returns to the Docks after searching for Percy, he has somehow turned around. What is more, when he goes to search for Percy the last time, he puffs in the opposite direction than he did the first two times, but somehow turns around twice. Quotes * Victor: No more long faces, please. You look like a squeezed lemon on wheels! * Ferdinand: This is not right! Merchandise * Books - Thomas' Crazy Day and Thomas' Crazy Day * Magazine Stories - Thomas' Crazy Day (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:El Día Alocado de Thomas pl:Szalony Dzień Tomka ru:Безумный день Category:Series 14 episodes Category:Episodes